1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio telecommunications networks and, more particularly, to a system and method of enabling the user of a mobile station to interactively select the call treatment for an incoming call in real time.
2. Description of Related Art
In a radio telecommunications network, the term "call treatment" refers to how the network directs a particular call. For example, call treatment for an incoming call to a mobile station (MS) may include such options as connecting the call to the MS, forwarding all calls to a transfer number, forwarding calls to a transfer number when the MS is busy, forwarding the call to voice mail, rejecting calls from specified calling parties, etc. In existing radio telecommunication networks, call treatment is determined by which features are activated or deactivated in the subscriber's home location register (HLR), and whether the network provides enhanced subscriber services through the implementation of a Service Control Point (SCP) or an integrated HLR/SCP service node. In networks providing such enhanced services, a change in call treatment requires the activation or deactivation of one or more features in the HLR. The change cannot be performed in real time in response to an incoming call.
There are no known prior art teachings of a solution to the aforementioned deficiency and shortcoming. In order to overcome the disadvantage of existing solutions, it would be advantageous to have a system and method of enabling the user of a mobile station to interactively select the call treatment for an incoming call in real time. The present invention provides such a system and method.